What love brings
by shikashake24
Summary: Dax and Torn are caught 'together'.Before they could go any further,someone has to save the world and Jak refuses.So now its up to Dax.DaxterxTorn,JakxKeira,JakxErrol,TessxSig,AshelinxJinx,SeemxOCC,RaynxOCC.Rated for later chapters.Yaoi.Mpreg.


_**What Love Brings**_

_**Chapter**__**1: Revealing The Secret , Waterpark Incident**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Jak and Daxter.**_

_**Note- please work with me.this is ny first story and some of my characters seem a little OCC (like daxter acting like a girl...Yeah. and Torn being ROMANTIC.Yes...Im strange.) Please dont attack me. I was born this way. Born half PSYCHOTIC(maybe full, i havent figured it out yet...COOKIES). ILOVECHOCOLATEMILK!!! sorry i have little outbursts.Now on to the story!**_

_It was a great day to go to the waterpark. As Daxter stepped through the gate, he smiled to himself__. He looked over and saw everyone setting down their things. He looked at Keira, who was now pregnant with Jaks' baby, he frowned a little. After the Precursors turned him back into a human, Tess has really been ignoring him, and spending most of her time flirting with Sig. He smiled as his eyes fell on Torn. Torn and Daxter never even told Ashelin and Tess what had been going on. Dax could tell Torn didn't care about telling them, since they were both all over Sig and Jinx, or did he?_

_He looked at Seem and Rayn. No one really Knew who they took a liking to, but Dax could care less about a paint-faced female monk and KREWS' daughter. He smiled again as he remembered two weeks ago when he was turned back into a human._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Flashback:_

_Daxter wakes up to Jak and Keira starring at him. He sits up straight , "Oh my god , Dax!" Screamed Keira. "What?" "Your not wearing your pants anymore." Stated Jak. "You know you almost look like a girl , except for that!" Said Keira laughing, blushing and and pointing at Dax at the same time. He stood up, with his hands between his legs, blushing. Then someone put a coat around him._

_He blushed even harder when he realized it was Torn. Torn gave him his usual half smile, but Dax saw there was something else in it. Something he couldn't point out. It was probably because Torns' hand was on Daxs' waist, so he couldn't think right then because his back was against Torns' chest, and he felt like all he wanted to do was turn around, pounce on him, and kiss him to death. He let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding, as Jak spoke, "Well, we should be going back to Haven." Daxter turned to the Precursors and said, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thanks.I just can't beleive I'm a human again! Although I would like a mirror to look at my gorgeous new body with!" Creating a sexy pose, a little to sexy for a guy, with one hand one his hip, and the other on the back of his head. _

_Jak rolled his eyes, Kiera giggled, and Torn smirked and crossed his arms, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Uhhhh . . . . . There's a mirror down the hall of the temple." Said the Ottsel Leader. "I'll come with you if you need some help walking." Said Torn, causing Daxter to blush."Yeah . . . um, we should be getting back now." , "Ok, see ya Dax!" Keira and Jak began to walk to the exit when the Ottsel Leader said something. "If you need us just use this,and we will come to aid you anyway we can." He threw Jak an egg shaped communicator. "See you dudes later!" Said the Ottsel Surfer. Unfortunately the Ottsel Dummy had fallen a sleep somewhere along the entire thing. They left in their spaceship, while Jak and Keira, left in a battle zoomer._

_"So, lets go to that mirror now!" Dax said, while pulling Torn by his arm."Well lets see, my skin got a little darker, I still have my buckteeth, but there not as big as they were four years ago, and my hair . . . . . Is the same, well, almost. It's the same colors, . . . . . But, I just feel really weird . . . . . I mean . . . . . Ugh God, you woudn't understand, so why am I telling you !?" He ended sobbing a little. "Hey, it's okay. Your human again, you should be happy." Torn said taking Dax's chin in his hand. Dax blushing furiously said, "I . . . . . Don't understand Torn . . . . .Whats gotten into you? . . . . Why are you so nice to me? You were NEVER nice to me! I mean, Yeah i like it, but it feels weird! YOU giving ME so much ATTENTION! You to me were always Tattooed Wonder, Captain Laryngitis, Popsicle Stick . . . . You and me aren't a good couple! I mean . . . . . I, um, " Daxter began to bite his lip , then opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, Torn walked over and locked their lips._

_His hand moved up and carressed Daxter's cheek. Daxter started to move his hands slowely down Torn's chest and settled them on his loose belt.Torn pushed him against the wall with one knee in between Daxter's legs to starddle him up, and put his hands on the wall.They separated needing air. "You talk to much." Torn said in a raspy, rugged but seductive voice. Daxter blushed, then kissed him lightly on the lips."Lets get back to Haven! So I can get a change of clothes! Thank you!" Said Dax, pointing to the jacket he was wearing._

_Torn gave a half smile, then said, "Well, we could fix that right now." With a curious look, Dax asked, "How" Torn took his hand and led him to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door, and Dax stepped in, "There's nothing in here except a bed, and a wardrobe closet with nothing in it!" He said getting impatient. He turned around as he heard the door close and lock, "What are you up to NOW?" He said raising a curious eyebrow. Torn pushed him down on the bed, "We'll just see mow wont we?!" He took off the top of his armor and smiled at Dax. Torn got on top of him. Dax smiled back, and slide his fingers up Torn's chest, "I can't wait to find out!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Dax smiled at the thought of what happned next. "Well, everyone lets go change, then hit the water!" Tess said, raising her hands in the air. Everyone began walking to the restrooms to change. Keira, holding Jaks' arm, Tess and Ashelin, flirting with Sig and Jinx, Seem and Rayn laughing at what it would look like to see Kleiver in a bathingsuit. Torn and Daxter were a little behind everyone else. Dax was holding Torn's hand. "How about we have some fun?" Dax said to Torn. Torn replied, "Are you sure? 'Cause I can be kinda rough when I'm having fun." He looked down at Dax, and kissed him beneath his ear, just enough to make his eyes roll to the back of his head. They quickely parted when they came to the restrooms and saw a TV reporter and her crew._

_By the time everyone else was done, Dax was still the only one left to change. "Come on, Dax!" Shouted Jak. "Just go! I'll be with you guys in a minute! SHEESH!!" Dax shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll stay here and wait for him." Said Torn, crossing his arms, and leaning against a wall. He waited till he was sure everyone was gone, then knocked on Dax's stall door. He opened the door and pulled him in. Torn closed the door, and Dax pulled him close. Dax put his arms around Torn, "You ready, Baby." Torn said in a husky, low voice. "Ohhh, Baby, you turn me on!" Torn pushed him against the wall as Dax spoke. Dax leaned forward for a passionate kiss from Torn. He delivered what Dax wanted. Torn's tongue demanded entry, Dax opened his mouth as Torn's tongue explored for a familiar taste. Dax wrapped his legs around Torns'. He tugged his fingers through Torn's hair, then slowley moved them down his chest to rest on his shorts. He put his fingers down the rim of Torns' pants. Torn put one hand on Daxs' thigh and the other on the wall. Torn pushed forward and grinded on Dax, they parted and a small moan escaped his mouth._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_OUTSIDE:_

_Everyone was tired of waiting. Keira said she would see what they were up to, but everyone insisted on going. They all got there and waited for a moment. Then they heard a strange noise. The near by reporter and person she was interviewing looked up, she spoke, "Did you hear that? Well, it's probably just an animal." Keira crossed her arms, "It seems like there's something fishy going on here. all of a sudden they heard a loud bang, and another strange noise and rushed into the bathroom. Keira swung the door wide open and all of them were shocked at what they seen._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_INSIDE :_

_Torn began kissing Daxter madly, then pushed forward causing, him to moan into the kiss. Torn just kept pushing forward one after another. Daxter's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and thought all he wanted to do was rip off his shorts. Dax let out an extremely loud moan as he was banged into the wall. At that moment the door flung wide open. There was cameras filming and pictures being taken. Torn and Dax separated. Torn fumbled his fingers, while Dax smiled into the cameras. He slowley leaned over and whispered to Torn. "Is this gonna be in the news?"_

__

_**WOW. I have written more chapters for this story. And i'm writting another story. If i get enough reviews i'll put the second chapter in. Probably about 15 - 20. Please. I'd really appreciate it.CAKE!sorry.**_


End file.
